There are some brake proportioning third brakelights or brake warning systems appearing in the current market. The sensing components of these kinds of devices mostly use mercury switch or movable magnet for triggering the light power in order to achieve the purpose of brake proportioning or warning during a braking of the vehicle. Both of the sensing components have some disadvantages. For instance, that of mercury switch, is to use the movement of liquid metal for energizing the electric power of light. Since energizing the light power by mercury component is not restricted to the vehicle moving direction, it can also cause the brake proportioning effect due to the shaking of transverse direction while the vehicle driving on the rugged road. Meanwhile in the day of increased environmental protection, the mercury component is located inside the case of device, it increases the difficulties of disposal when no more use remains.
In the case of movable magnet used for sensing component, it still has the problems of sensing reliability since the strength of magnet, and the closing ability of reed switch provided by makers are hard to reach the unified sensing standard. These two sensing elements produce two uncertain factors. It causes the adjustment difficulties when in production. Meanwhile, it can only use nonferrous materials within the range of magnetic field while applying magnet as sensor. It must avoid using the widely used ferrous materials. I personally proposed the device named "magnetic pendulum brake classification third brakelamp" which obtained the patent of Taiwan, R.O.C. pat. No. 75207. (published on the 21st of Sep. 1991, the official gazette of the National Bureau of Standards, Taiwan.) This device employs a magnetic pendulum as sensing component. Since magnetic pendulum may pass over a set of reed switches as pendulum swings, the gates of silicon controlled rectifers (SCRs)connected to reed switches may be triggered. A set of lamps connected to SCRs may be ignited due to the gates of SCRs being triggered. Thus, the stronger braking occurs, the more lamps will be ignited. Up to now, it is still a kind of simple and efficient brake proportioning third brakelight.
Unfortunately this third brakelight still has some other problems in addition to the above described disadvantages, including
1. the space between the reed switches fixed, which limits the adjustable function. PA1 2. having some mass production difficultis since using glass sealing reed switch. PA1 3. installment flexiblity not considered since the brake proportioning component needs to maintain horizontally.
The present invention is directed at the elimination of all the above mentioned problems in addition to promotion of the brake proportioning function.